All Alone
by ArihCucu
Summary: "No me gusta quedarme sola, no puedo quedarme sola." Lucille Sharpe


_**All Alone**_ **  
Lucille Sharpe**

Ya se estaban tardando demasiado.

Demasiado para su propio gusto.

Apretó los dientes, estaba segura de que si pudiera se haría estallar los dientes de la ira e impotencia.

 _Thomas y la zorrita de su nueva esposa._

Todo acerca de este plan, lo odiaba. Su hermano tomando las riendas, ¿desde cuándo?

Desde que se apareció en la fiesta de los McMichael, con la mujercita esa. Era _SU_ plan.

De _ELLA_ , y era Eunice con la que se suponía que se estuviera que hacer todo este sacrificio.

Eunice era como las otras, entrenada como un perro a hacer todo lo que su madre dijera, a todo lo propio de una señorita de sociedad. Una marioneta y carcasa sin personalidad.

Americana, para hacer las distancias entre sus víctimas más alienadas. Ya no podían regodearse mucho en su país del reino británico, o en los otros que lo conformasen. América era un buen destino y una patriota de ese continente la víctima perfecta. Tuvo sus dudas también, los McMichael era una familia reconocida y querida por su grupo en la sociedad pero las demás también eran de familias así. Después de todo solo les importaba adquirir el dinero para las maquinarias de Thomas.

 _Los sueños de mí amado hermano._

Lucille por supuesto que se habría asegurado que la siguiente suertuda y próxima esposa fuera, lo menos atractiva posible. Por su propia vanidad.

Como las demás.

Inválidas… Tontas e Ilusas.

Eunice era la candidata ideal.

Pero en América, Thomas era más libre, notó Lucillle. Y ella desaprobaba completamente de eso, siendo un país donde también innovaba las maquinarias e ingenierías a las que su hermano tanto admiraba, un país que se comenzaba a formar y a construir en frescos terrenos.

Thomas era como la mariposa azul que ella misma había capturado hace algunos años, clavándole agujas para poderla petrificar y conservar a su vista. Amaba a esa mariposa, con su color tan peculiar, tan perfecta.

 _Como Thomas._

Y ella amaba tanto a Thomas.

Lucille odiaba dejarlo ir solo a buscar los financiamientos, y quedarse con la madre McMichael con el grupito de sus odiosas y ridículas gallinas hablando tonterías. Siempre haciendo notar que ella era superior a las demás. Después de todo, Lucille podría necesitar de Eunice, pero la niña tendría que conocer su lugar también.

Thomas, al aparecerse con Edith de su brazo en la fiesta que hicieron específicamente para los Sharpe, no solo había ofendido a los McMichael, pero Lucille había sentido como una fría cachetada o empujón de parte de su hermano.

Y ella no se lo dejaría pasar así tan simple.

Lo peor fue el descaro de su hermano cuando dijo que él tenía un mejor plan, no era muy diferente del de Lucille, pero removiendo a la víctima cambiaba muchas cosas..

Comenzando por el hecho del perfil de Edith.

Inteligente.

Astuta.

Demasiado bonita.

Todo lo que una víctima "invisible" no debía ser. Demasiado arriesgado.

 _Thomas ha escogido a esta chica._

Cuando Carter Cushing, descubrió lo que los hermanos se traían entre manos, con la acusación de que Thomas se había enamorado de su hija dorada, ella se giró a él, esperando una mirada de él asegurándole que lo que el maldito viejo decía era sólo mentiras. Thomas no lo hizo, y mantuvo la mirada de Cushing padre. Eso la mortificaba enormemente, cada uno de los contratiempos y el excesivo esfuerzo que esta víctima particular se estaba llevando.

Y el bastardo lo había logrado, gracias a ella, eliminando al padre del camino. Se había casado con la chica Cushing, aprovechando que ella estuviese de viaje a casa.

Pues ahora el listo de su hermano tendría que también involucrarse más, en la eliminación de su esposa.

Toda la mansión crujió, gritó y gimió cuando el viento tormentoso pasó al interior.

A Lucille no le gustaba quedarse sola. No podía quedarse sola.

Quedarse sola le recordaba a los silencios caóticos en la institución llenos de los gemidos de las otras enfermas y de los suyos propios llamando a su propio hermano por ayuda. El agudo sonido del silencio de ático. A la incertidumbre de la violencia de su padre, y la mirada furiosa e irracionalmente acusadora de su madre, la antigua Lady Sharpe de la casa.

Por esa razón, le partió el cráneo. Fue la primera vez que la vio tan desesperanzada y asustada.

El viento frío volvió a invadir la casa. Se dirigió a cerrar la puerta ya con la nieve casi entrando a la mitad del recibidor, con la nieve que había comenzado a caer desde el gran agujero del techo y por última vez Lucille escudriñando a la distancia sin divisar ni una silueta en la blancura tormentosa, cerró las puertas y las pocas ventanas que Edith había dejado abiertas. Hizo una mueca cuando escuchó al perro ladrar que inmediatamente subió a la habitación principal cuando ella le lanzó una oscura mirada.

Estaba sola en esa casa.

Y Thomas con su esposa, lejos de ella donde sus ojos no podían verlos a través de mirillas y vigilarlos o engatusarlo a que la acompañara hacia su habitación en lo alto de la oscura mansión.

Sola…

Con ellas y el bebé.

Si, Lucille podía verlas y oírlas.

No le había dicho nada a nadie, mucho menos a Thomas. Aunque estaba segura que él también si bien no podría verlas, podía sentirles. No solía decir tales cosas, después de todo no le hacía falta que alguien la volviese a mandar a un sanatorio.

Los fantasmas de Pamela y Margaret eran los más molestos o las que al menos siempre la sorprendían en los corredores oscuros o cuando el silencio era perpetuo; el de su madre, con esa se encontraba varias veces. Cuando estaban recién llegados, ella y Thomas a la casa, en el baño principal cuando ella misma tomaba un baño tenía que irse al ver a la ilusión del cadáver con delicados hilos de humo rojo. Thomas le aliviaba diciendo algo sobre recuerdos y de cómo debían irse de allí, algo que lo cual Lucille ferviente le recordaba que esto era todo lo que tenían, por ende irse no era una opción.

Pero Enola.

 _ **Oh, estúpida, ridícula, bondadosa, bienaventurada Santa Enola Scotti.**_

Lucille cerró los ojos recordando, que incluso aún cuando envenenaba a la mujer, incluso cuando la mujer de Milán sospechaba de quien era quien había embarazado a Lucille y sospechaba de su cauteloso intento de asesinato, Enola hizo espacio en su compasivo corazón para poder atender al bebé, que nació con dificultades para existir.

Lucille al sostenerlo en brazos no sabía exactamente que sentir, pero podía distinguir una gran decepción entre el tumulto de emociones, en ningún momento sintió algo maternal. Le dijo a Thomas y a Enola que debido a las complicaciones, lo mejor sería matarlo o dejarlo morir. Por piedad a la criatura.

Enola había chillado un rotundo "No" y Thomas la acompañó diciendo más suavemente que lo mejor sería extender un poco la vida con esperanzas de que mejorara, conseguir médicos y medicinas. Lucille acarició el rostro de Thomas, su pobre e iluso hermano.

Igual ella no pudo hacer mucho, ya que estaba postrada en la cama. Sin embargo Enola, lo llevaba con ella siempre, a pesar de su propio estado decadente gracias al veneno y aún conseguía encontrar su voz dulce para calmar los horribles y dolorosos llantos del bebé. Recordándole y restregándole a Lucille en su propia casa lo mucho mejor persona que era ella en comparación.

 _La muy perra._

Tratando de curarlo, pero así como su cuidadora ambos perecieron ante lo que es la naturaleza de la vida, y Enola al veneno.

Como siempre, los cuerpos de las víctimas iban a los pozos de arcilla en el sótano de la casa, pero esta vez Enola estaría acompañada por el cadáver del bebé envuelto en una frazada. Thomas lo puso justo al lado de Scotti, con los brazos alrededor del bulto. Lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos azules, pero ahí estaba Lucille para arrullarle y secarlas.

A Enola también la había visto, a veces afuera de la casa, mirándola acusadora, con el bebe colgando de un nudo de telas rojas y espesas. El sonido del llanto del bebé era incluso peor que en "vida", era desgarrador, un chillido de odio, culpándola de su monstruoso amor con Thomas.

Y los podía escuchar, siempre a veces cuando tocaba el piano, o cantando el arrullo.

Siempre las escuchaba.

En la soledad, las escuchaba.

 _No me gusta estar sola. No puedo estar sola._

 _ **{Fin.}**_


End file.
